This invention in general relates to padlocks and in particular relates to padlocks having shackles which are double locked.
Padlocks have previously been provided in which the ends of the shackle are both engaged when the device is locked. Among such previous padlocks are those in which a single plate is rotated into and out of engagement with the heel and toe of the shackle. However, such prior art double shackle lock devices have been relatively complex and expensive in design and construction.